


ribbon tied

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, just a nice moment in their everyday life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Agon can be nice. Sometimes.
Relationships: Kongo Agon & Kongo Unsui
Series: February Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	ribbon tied

Unsui couldn’t say he was always happy with Agon, because he lied to himself so much when it came to the topic already; their comparisons, their gifts and defects, their personalities, ethics, morals, dreams--these were things that Unsui couldn’t think about without having to lie a little internally here and there just to get things done for the good of himself and his brother; so Unsui himself could merely get out of bed in the morning.   
  
But he could say...he was glad that he loved him.   
  
“Hey you little shit, get your ass out of bed real fast now, or I won’t be nice and let you eat some of the food I cooked like some goddamn career housewife,” Agon whined as loud as he could at the crack of dawn for once in what must have been months; opening the curtains to Unsui’s room and grinning those shark white teeth when his twin actually cursed at him with enough vulgar vocabulary to prove they were absolutely brothers.


End file.
